Aliter
by Hane Millefiore
Summary: Sirius jamás iba a permitir que le arrebataran a Harry, ni un Dark Lord, ni Aurores, ni Mortífagos; mucho menos Dumbledore. Nadie iba a apartarlo de su cachorro, él iba a protegerlo a cualquier precio. SLASH


¡Hola!

Éste es un pequeño proyecto que lleva días dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Siempre me he preguntado ¿Y si Sirius escapa de la trampa de Peter? ¿Y si impide que Dumbledore lleva a Harry con los Dursley? ¿Quién lo ayudaría a probar su inocencia? Mi imaginación se puso a volar y a encontrar esas respuestas. No sé si les vayan a gustar mis respuestas, tampoco sé si a mí me gustarán porque es un proyecto que aún está armándose. Tengo un poco más avanzado en mi computador y en mi cabeza, pero el que lo siga o no, dependerá de ustedes.

Para éste proyecto, tengo pensado que sea un LongFic de unos 50 capítulos más o menos. No sólo por ser un AU sino, que quiero abarcar ciertos tópicos que he visto que se han obviado en muchos fics; no diré cuales, los leerán en su momento. - sonrisa maligna - Eso claro, si me animan a continuarlo.

El cómo sea recibido éste proyecto, decidirá la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, aunque también influyen mi tiempo y mis musas. Yo sólo espero que lean, disfruten y comenten.

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece; de ser así Volddy hubiera vencido, se quedaría con su apariencia sexy de Tom y tendría un Harem de Aurores(?) Lo único que gano con éste fic son reviews; el dinero se lo queda_ J.k & Asociados_(?)

**Advertencias:** Ooc EveryWhere! Intentaré mantener en lo posible el cannon, pero ni he leído los libros, ni soy J.k. Además es AU y no todo es como debió ser.

* * *

**Aliter**

**Capítulo 1**

Las barreras de sangre vibraron y alertaron a Narcisa Malfoy que alguien había irrumpido en su refugio. Con la esperanza de que fuera su esposo, mandó al diablo el protocolo _sangrepura _y corrió hacia el hall para encontrarse con Lucius, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su rubio esposo sino, a un hombre que creyó nunca más volver a ver, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé que hacía gala de la fuerza de sus pulmones aferrándose a la túnica raída de su protector. ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿El orgullo Slytherin o el instinto materno? Narcisa encontró la respuesta al dejar su varita a un lado y sostener al bebé en sus brazos antes de que Sirius se tambaleara y callera por pura suerte en el sillón más cercano, pero la debilidad del Black duró poco; volvió a levantarse y gruñó extendiendo los brazos reclamando su preciada carga, Narcisa le devolvió al niño aturdida aún por los acontecimientos tan precipitados y quizás, por el llanto del pequeño que no había menguado ni un poco.

Sirius no sabía que hacer ahora, estaba exhausto y su magia al límite. Entre perseguir a Peter, pelear con Aurores, encontrar a Dumbledore, arrebatarle a Harry, volver a pelear con Aurores y escapar con ayuda del traslador Black, su núcleo de magia exigía descanso y su cuerpo también. Había creído que la Black Manor de Gales estaría desocupada, no esperaba encontrarse con su prima, de todas las propiedades Black tenían que coincidir en la misma justo en _ese_ momento ¡Maldición! Si Narcisa se encontraba allí, también estaría Lucius. Y él con Harry Potter en brazos… Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sabía que no podría ni lanzar un _desmaius_ sin desmayarse él también por el cansancio, la adrenalina abandonaba su sangre con una velocidad vertiginosa y ahora más que nunca, era consiente de cada herida de su cuerpo. Lo mejor era salir de allí, Gridmun Place Nº12 no era la mejor opción ahora, pero podría ir a…

_**Plop**_

Aquél sonido característico de una aparición hizo que alzara su varita en un reflejo puramente defensivo que se volvió hostil, al ver otra varita apuntando hacia él, de tanto pensarlo, había invocado a Lucius Malfoy.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, sucio pulgoso? – gritó uno.

— ¡Lucius!

— ¡¿Qué te importa, maldito asesino! – replicó el otro.

— ¡Sirius!

Harto de los gritos, Harry protestó aumentando su llanto y a su reclamo se unió también el llanto de otro bebé en el piso de arriba.

— ¡Despertaron a Draco! – riñó la mujer y en ese preciso momento, ambos hombres juraron que preferían batirse a duelo con el Dark Lord que enfrentar al furibunda mirada de Narcisa Malfoy. — Lucius, baja tu varita – y el rubio lo hizo — Sirius, tú también. Las protecciones de la casa impiden que los miembros de la familia Black sean heridos incluso por los de su misma sangre ¿recuerdas? Lucius es mi esposo, por tanto, miembro de la familia Black.

Y nadie iba a contradecir a la mujer, Sirius mansamente bajó su varita e intentó infructuosamente calmar a Harry, que si bien había dejado de gritar, continuaba llorando. Por lo menos el ambiente se había calmado apenas un poco y Narcisa se permitió respirar de alivio pero observando recelosa a ambos hombres. Lucius apretó la mandíbula y se giró hacia ella con prisa.

— No tengo tiempo, Cisa. El Ministerio y los Aurores están detrás de mí. – murmuró pero aun así, Sirius logró escucharlo — Iré a Malfoy Manor, no quiero que tú y Draco… – suspiró – Quiero que te quedes aquí, hasta que resuelva éste _percance_.

— Tu sucio dinero no te servirá, Malfoy. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un Mortífago; no podrás librarte de ésta.

— También están tras de ti ¿Verdad, Sirius? Traicionaste a los Potter, asesinaste a inocentes y haz… – lo barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo – Secuestrado a Harry Potter.

— ¡Yo no lo hice! – gritó Sirius, desesperado y enfurecido – ¡Yo no los traicioné! ¡No maté a nadie!

— Entonces ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore dio la orden de tu captura? ¿Por qué los Aurores te persiguen? – preguntó el patriarca Malfoy, sonriendo con superioridad – Eres un asesino cobarde…

— No, yo no... – negó con la cabeza, abrazando con más fuerza a Harry. – Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos…

— Eso no importa ahora – intervino Narcisa – Ambos son perseguidos y…

— Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Pero si eres inocente, Sirius, no tienes nada que temer ¿no? – un gruñido obtuvo como respuesta.

— Albus Dumbledore no cree en mi inocencia y no voy a abandonar a Harry – replicó, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Narcisa.

— Es mejor sentarnos, por lo menos un momento.

Sin discutir, ambos hombres obedecieron. Estaban agotados, con heridas visibles y aquella discusión sólo tensaba el ambiente, alteraba a Harry y el llanto de éste, crispaba los nervios de todos. Narcisa, quién parecía controlar mejor la situación, ordenó a un Elfo traer té y pociones curativas. El reloj marcó las doce y treinta minutos de la noche, durante los minutos siguientes ninguno dijo una sola palabra esperando al sirviente que con un suave pop, apareció de nuevo y depositó en la mesita de centro la bandeja de plata con el servicio de té y las pociones, ajustando la dosis necesaria para cada uno; además de un chupete encantado con sabor ligeramente dulce para el más pequeño, previendo así nuevos berrinches que aunque justificados, no hacían más que caldear el ya de por sí volátil ambiente.

Quince minutos más tarde, algunos gruñidos y un poco de té, los hombres habían recuperado sus fuerzas físicas, no así su magia. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las que no se estaban maldiciendo en ese preciso instante —claro además, de la severa mirada de Narcisa— y Lucius no se rebajaría a los puños como Sirius estaba dispuesto a penas el Patriarca Malfoy intentara algo.

Pero el tiempo apremiaba, ambos hombres lo sabían y Narcisa retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos en su papel de mediadora y anfitriona. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había vuelto a ver su querido primo, desde el momento en que éste había decidido _desertar_ de la casa Black para irse con Potter y sus amigos, desde que su tía Walburga había quemado el nombre de Sirius O. Black del árbol genealógico de la familia; habían pasado tantos años en los que añoraba aquellos tiempos cuando niños, pasaban las tardes jugando en los jardines de Black Manor. Y ahora, cuando por fin se encontraban por un mero capricho del destino, intentaban arrebatárselo, y no sólo a él. No contentos con querer llevarse a su primo, también querían quitarle a su esposo, Lucius. Sólo ella conocía al verdadero Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, al esposo cariñoso, detallista; al padre protector. Pero como buena Malfoy, enterraría aquellos pesados pensamientos en un lugar recóndito de su mente, apoyaría a su esposo en la decisión que tomara y continuaría con la frente en alto.

— … El Dark Lord desapareció, todos celebran la victoria del bando de la Luz. Dumbledore te persigue porque haz secuestrado al Niño—que—vivió…

— Ya te dije que yo no… – la señal de Lucius hizo que guardara silencio.

— Sí Dumbledore cree en tu culpabilidad, nada habrá que te salve de Azkaban. En cambio yo, tengo un As bajo la manga… – replicó con frivolidad, con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

— Si sólo vas a burlarte… – de nuevo, la mano de Lucius impidió que continuara hablando.

— Si de verdad eres inocente, puedo ayudarte con mis influencias en el Ministerio y si mi plan para mi propia libertad salen a la perfección – porque hasta Malfoy podía permitirse dudar – En ese caso, moveré cielo y tierra para que no pongas ni un pie en Azkaban. Pero _debemos_ dejar que nos encuentren…

Y eso para Narcisa fue casi una señal, se puso de pie y se acercó a Sirius, poniendo una mano en su hombro de forma confortante a la vez que su otra mano, acariciaba los alborotados cabellos del niño que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

— Sirius, yo cuidaré a Harry. – suavemente, intentó tomar al niño pero Sirius lo retuvo contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza. — Por favor, Sirius…

— No, no puedo…

— Te lo prometo, Sirius. Por mi magia, por nuestra sangre; lo cuidaré como si fuera mío – y eso era lo que temía pero a regañadientes, dejó que Narcisa se lo llevara escaleras arribas.

— Pronto volverás a verlo – murmuró Malfoy, observando la figura de su esposa perderse en los pasillos de la galería, para luego posar su mirada sobre Black.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – Inquirió poniéndose de pie — ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres de Harry?

— No te confundas, pulgoso. Aunque no lo creas, amo a mi esposa. Y sé que quedaría destrozada si terminas encerrado en Azkaban – respondió imitándolo, acercándose a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu, para desaparecerse seguido de Sirius.

**Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black, apresados en Malfoy Manor.**

_Los magos Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black, fueron atrapados en Malfoy Manor alrededor de la una de la madrugada por Aurores del Ministerio y puestos bajo arresto bajo los cargos de Conspiración, Alianza con el Lord Oscuro, Traición, Asesinato, entre otros cargos. Los respectivos Juicios se celebraran en privado en los próximos días, donde se dictarán sus sentencias. Pero recuerden, son inocentes hasta que demuestren lo contrario._

_Elena McMillan._

Narcisa dejó la edición del El Profeta, para llevar a sus labios la humeante taza de té, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos niños que aún dormían en sus cunas.


End file.
